Shake It Up:Pretty Little Liar
by Liam-Paynexoxo
Summary: A shake it up style of pretty little liars. What happens after a year of Savannah being missing she's found dead but still the girls are still getting messages from her? Who is S? All pairings
1. Chapter 1

Rocky P.O.V

At School Lock in Hey I'm Rocky and today I'm at the school annual lock in to finish our science project. It's going to be amazing just me and my friends Cece, Tinka,Savannah and Dina just hanging in school finishing our project which we'll ace by the way with me in the group."Hey guys shall we start this science project?" I said after we finished setting up our stuff."Sure! Hey I saw your brother with Katy!" Cece said. Katy's this girl my brother Ty's been dating for 3 weeks. 3 weeks is nothing to normal people but to Ty its a hug deal normally all his other relationships end after a week. "Yea I think there growing strong!" I said with a smile I'm really happy my brothers found someone."Anything could happen!" Savannah said. I ignored the comment and started the project. After two and a half hours we finished our project and had fallen asleep. When we woke up Savannah wasent there "Guys!" I said as I woke them up. "Where's Savannah?" I said as we got up. "She's properly flirting with the football team!" We all laughed and started to look for Savannah. "Savannah!" We all shouted round the school. "She's not here!" Tinka said. "How can she not be here its a school lock in." We all sat down by our science project. "I dont know! We'll wait till the morning then we'll look for her again!" They all nodded and we fell back asleep. When the morning came there still wasent any sign of Savannah. "Guys we need to call the police." Dina said. "Yea no ones seen her!" Cece said. "Yea ok lets call the police."

1 year later Its been a year since Savannah's been missing. Your properly wondering whats been happening for the last year well nothing much has happened. Your also properly wondering about the other girls well I dont know were not exactly speaking to each other. Not in a bad way its just everytime were with each other it just brings back memorys of Savannah. Well until today we were in english sitting as far as we could from each other when there was boomig voice which meant it was a principal annocment "Could Tinka Hessenefer, Dina Garcia, Rocky Blue and Cece Jones please come to my office please!" We all looked at each other we knew what this was about, Savannah. We all grabbed our stuff and walked to the principal's office in silence. As we walked in there we saw a tall brown haired women wearing a suit and carrying a note book. We all sat down on the red velvet couch and waited for the news we were all waiting for. "Hi im detective Rhona Lewis were here to inform you that we've found your friend Savannah!" Rhona said. We all smiled we knew she was still alive. "Where is she?" Cece said all happily nearly bursting out with excitment. "We've found Savanahs body!" We all turned pale. I felt a chill down my spine. It was lunch by the time the Dective told us all about Savannah. When she had finished we all ended up sitting at our usual table talking about what just happend. "How can she be...be dead?" Dina said. She was right. Everyday I was imagining she'd just walk into school like nothing had happend but now I know it will never happen. "Come on guys who do you know that goes missing for nearly a year and then just reappears?" Tinka said. She was also right I mean to be honest we all knew this was going to be the turn out. "Yea I guess your right!" We said. As we were finishing off our lunch all of our phones went off

I'm still here bitchs and I know everything!  
-S. We all said.  
"Who's S?" Cece said. She can be so dumb sometimes. "Cece really?" Tinka said. "What?" She said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Who do you know thats name begins with S and calls us bitchs?" She took time to think. "Savanah? but shes dead...isnt she?" She's right how is someone that is dead still playing with us. "Just ignore S!" I said as the bell rang and we went our seprate ways to get to our classes.

When I got home my mom was making the dinner. "Oh baby I heard about Savanah!" She said giving me a comforting hug."Its alright at least we know were she is now!" She broke away the hug and finished off making the dinner. I sat on the couch as my brother and his now 1 year girlfriend Katy were sticking there toungues. "Do you guys ever come back up for air!" Ty rolled his eyes at me. "Sorry but were celebrating!" Oh my god he's finally got into a collage. "You've got into a collage!" I said all excitly. "No!" He said with a smile. "Oh my god Ty you got her pregnent! How can you be so stupid!" I said my mom turned around. "You better not have Ty Blue!" She said pointing her finger. "Uh no Miss Blue were celebrating our 1 year anniversery!" I smiled and wiped a sweat. Just then I got a text.

Your brothers dating a lie!  
-S I stood up and looked out of the window wondering if I could see this S person. I kept looking over the text. "Rocky! Rocky!" Ty said waking me up from my thoughts. "Uh what?" I said confussed. "I said do you want to go out for a meal tomorrow to celebrate!" Ty said. "Where?" I said as I deleted the text. "Just to the olive pitt!" Katy said. "Yea sounds good!"

Hope you liked it Please review more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Cece P.O.V

Just a couple of hours ago I just found out one of my closets friends I told all my secrets to is dead. And then this weird thing happened me, Dina, Tinka and Rocky all got this weird text from this person from S. I mean we all think its Savannah but Savannahs dead well thats what we've been told. I came home to see the news on with the report of Savannah's death. "The 15 year old Savannah who went missing a year ago's body has been found! More imformation on this breaking story coming up!" The news reporter said. I turned of the TV as soon as he finished the sentence. Just then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Gunther walked in and hugged me tightly, I hugged back. The thing is me and Gunther have been secretly dating nothing big it was an on and off relationship. We only secretly dated because of Tinka see I was dating him Gunther before Savannah went missing I only told Savannah. Savannah kept pestering me about telling Tinka I was gonna but then Savannah went missing and I wasent talking to Tinka and if I told her it would just get all to complicated. "Tinka told me about Savannah!" He said breaking the hug and just holding my hand. "Yea!" I said trying to fake a smile. "Well she also told me you guys are talking again which me we can tell them about us!" Does he only think of himself. "Gunther my friends bodys just been found and you're talking about it likes a good thing! Why dont we just get the party poppers out and the banners! Where can we find a banner that says 'My friends dead but we can tell everyone that were dating Woohoo'!" I said and walked over to the couch and started to cry. I didnt mean to be nasty its just I'm really messed up at the moment. I mean on one hand I've got a great secret boyfriend and I've got my friends back but then the police have found Savannah and not like you think they've found Savannahs body. "I'm sorry!" I said as I cried histerically. He brought me towards him and I ended up burrying myself into his shirt. By the way he dosent wear sparkles anymore I told him if you want to date a girl like me you have to drop the sparkles. It sounds mean but imagine going out for a pizza as 'friends'no one's looking at the girl they know as the bouncy red head that dances on shake it up there looking at the weird goat boy thats wearing sparkly leapord print pant. I'm not lieing thats actulay what he was wearing since then he hasent worn sparkles since nore does Tinka either well she stopped ages ago when she started hanging out with Savannah it was like she was someone else she wasent half of Gunther and Tinka she was just Tinka. "Its alright I felt the same way when my first Sheep Patrica died!" I lifted my head out of his shirt and looked at him. "You called your sheep Patrica?" He looked at me as if I had said something stupid. "Yea why? Dont you like it?" He said. "I like it! It's just a weird name to call a sheep! Arent sheep normally called Barrr-bra or Wooley!" He shook his head at me. "Why would I call a sheep Barbra!" Dosent he understand the joke? Sheep say Barr, so the name of the sheep could be Barbra. "It was a joke!" Even in grief I can still crack a good joke. "Its a good joke your a good dancer cause your not to good at the jokes!" He is on wafer thin ice! "Oviouslly my heads not functing with the shock of Savannah!" Ok I was sort of lieing about that but am still trying to get my head rounf this. "Thats the last time you can you use that excuse today!" I smiled right now hes one of a few people I trust. "See your smiling again!" He said "Yea I have this great boyfriend who knows how to make me smile!" I said and he leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for several minutes but in the end we had to come back for air. "Well he must be a good catch we great clothes, amazing smile and face no one can resist!" This is the sentence I always used to get when I talked about a guy I had dated a bit infront of the girls. "Na he's a bit of a asshole!" I said joking he just frowned at me. "I was joking he's the greates boyfriend in the world its like dating all of one direction and Justin Bieber oh and dont forget a sprinkle of Taylor Lautner!" I said we were just about to kiss when he's phone went off. "Oh sorry got to go my dinners ready! See ya later babe!" He said and walked out the door did I also mention he dropped his 's now an offical American well he always was sort of an American but now I can actually understand what he's saying. I dont have to just nod my head and just say yes after ever sentence. After he left my phone went.

Either you tell Tinka or trust me I will -S

Another text from this S person I swear S stands for stalker. I mean whats up with this person what have we done to upset S. Normally people would say go and tell the police but who would believe a bunch of teens saying there dead friends sending weird stalking texts from beyond the grave. I'll tell you who no one! I just deleted the text and decided to text the girls so we could meet up at Crustys.

Tinka P.O.V

So Cece's just text saying can we meet at Crustys to talk which properly means talk about Savannah. I'm glad were all friends again but I didnt want this to be the reason why were talking again I wanted it be because Savannahs back but to be honest I knew that was never going to happen. When I got to Crustys I saw Dina,Cece and Rocky sitting at a table and talking to Deuce. Deuce still works at Crustys and he's still dating Dina. "Hey Guys!" I said sitting down. "What can I get you?" Deuce asked me. "I'll just have a diet soda!" He wrote it down. Yea simple things like a diet soda is hard to remeber for Deuce. "A diet soda coming up!" He said and walked off. "What did you guys want did you get anymore texts from you know who?" I asked. "Yea me and Rocky!" Cece said. I was about to say something when Deuce walked over and gave me my soda. "Well who do you think it is?" I asked as I took a sip from my soda. "Its got be Savannah!" Rocky said. We all looked at her like she said something totally insane but this last year hasent exactally been normal. "But Savannahs been dead the police just told us a couple of hours ago!" Dina said. "Yea but it was personal only Savannah would of known!" Rocky said. This was totally complicted not exactally the normal teenage conversation normal teens have. "Same it's like somehow she's still playing with us!" Cece added. She was right Savannah was always the leader of the pack she knew everthing about us and she used it against. "Well if this S has already been texting you and Rocky that means me and Dina are next!?" I asked. Dina's eyes widend I had never seen her this scared before! "Properly thats why we should all start looking out for S!" Rocky pointed out.

Hope you like please Review if you wont review i wont update. Thanks :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Dina P.O.V

To be honest can my life get any worse? My friends dead and were getting stalker messages wouldnt exactly call great! Anyway right I'm just talking to Rocky about whats happening. "You got any messages from S yet?" Rocky said as I was standing by her locker. "No has Tinka?" I said as we walked down the corridoor. "Not that I heard. I got Savannah's funuarl invetition!" She said as she got it out of her bag. "Do you call it a invition?" I said as I got mine out as well."Well you know what I mean! I was surprised we were even invited!" She said. "What makes you say that?" I asked confussed I mean why wouldnt we be invited we were her best friends why wouldnt we be asked to come. "Cause I guess I thought her parents thought it was our fault cause we shouldnt have fallen asleep or we should have called the police sooner!" She said she was sort of right for the last year I've been blaming myself for what happened when really it was nothing to do with me. "Yea I felt the same way!" She smiled. "Really phew I thought I was the only one!" She said and pretended to wipe a sweat and walked into science.

To be honest can my life get any worse? Last year I had all of my friends I was aceing all of my classes and now my friends dead and I've done so bad in my tests that if I dont ace this Science test my mom said she would get rid of my stock from my buisness. Oh and to top that off were all getting these weird text from this stalker that calls it self by S. Anyway back the present I was at school talking to Rocky by her locker. "You got any more messages from S yet?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No has Tinka?" So far Rocky and Cece have both had another text from S which only means it wont be long till me and Tinka start getting them. "Not that I heard. I got my invition for Savannahs funeral did you?" She asked as she got her invitation out well its not really an invition its a piece of card saying hope you'll come to help us celeabate Savannahs life and then it says its what Savannah would have. Which to be honest is the bit that creeps me out the most. "Yea do you call it an invitation?" I said as we walked down the coridoor to Science. "I dont know have you revised for the test?" She asked me ovioussly she hasent sensed I'm nervous, wow I must be a really great actress. "Are you kidding me I spent all last night revising I need a good grade or my mom will set my stock for my buisness on fire!" She laughed. "I'm not joking she will literly set the stock on fire!" She nodded and we both walked into Science.

At Lunch We were sitting at the table talking about how the science test went. "Did it go as bad as you thought it would?" Rocky asked me. "No it was alright!" I said grumply. "What test? There was no test!" Cece said jumping up in shock lets just say Cece's not exactly a school, test and revise kind of person. "Cece calm down me and Dina had a Science test Dina was panicing cause her mom told her she'd burn her stuff!" They both laughed. "Your mom said that?" Tinka asked. "Have you met my mom?" I asked them. "Yea!" They all said and nodded there heads. "Parents always say that stuff my mom said she'd shave my head off!" Cece said. Yea but the difference between my mom and hers is my mom controls my life. "Yea but my mom means it. My dad was half an hour late for dinner she cut up all my dads epensive suits!" They all stared at me. "Your mom what?" Rocky asked. I wasent lieing my mom actually did that...twice! "You heard right!" I said as I took a sip of my drink. "God your mom is a devil woman!" Tinka said Rocky and Cece both stared at her I wasent affended she was right. "Tinka!" They both shouted. "Its ok she's right!" I smiled. Dont get me wrong I love my mom and everything but she can be the most annoying, controlive mothers that has ever lived. She didnt even want me I know your properly thinking I'm stupid for thinking it but it's true she told me herself. She said "I was alright with your two brothers then you came along and ruined it!" There her words not mine! "Anyway Change of subject what we gonna do about S?" Tinka asked. "Well we've only had like one text that might be it!" Rocky said. She was right theres no more sign of S well since yesterday that text could just be like a warning. But before we could say anything else all our phones went we all gasped and looked at each other. I looked at the text and read it out:

Its not over till the secrets are out!  
-S

I took a deep breath. "Well thats our question answered!" Cece said.

After School.  
I was walking back home thinking about lunch. What did the text even mean? S is not leaving us alone till everyone knows our darkess secret what a great friend S is! I was deep in thought when my phone went. I looked at it without thinking.

Still Cheating -S How can S even know this the only person that would be able to know this is Savannah. Look I know everyone thinks its Savannah but I sort of dont believe I mean sure I still want to believe that Savannahs still alive but I know that will never happeen. The only answer is someone really, really haates us which is actually true cause I dont think someone that likes us would but us through this. The other thing is Savannah had another friend that she told all of our secrets too but if I said that they'd all say I was stupid and Savannah only hung out with us and her several boyfriends. As soon as I finished reading the text I ran over to crustys to find Deuce oviussly I'm not going to tell him what happened I'm just seriouslly freaking out! "Hey Deuce!" I said and gave him a hug. "Hey Dina! Whats up?" He said as he carrid on making a pizza. "Nothing just missed you!" I said as I took a seat oppisite him working. "Ah thanks babe!" He said I looked at him crossing my arms. "Didnt you miss me!" I asked I started to panic I have just lost Savannah I can not lose my boyfriend to. "Yea of course I did!" He said carring on like it was nothing. Ok maybe I'm over reacting but I'm so emotional right now. I mean live hasent exactlly been easy and great for me with the test, S, Savannah and my mom now my boyfriend someone must really hate me. "Your lieing!" I said pointing my finger at him and making a scene. "Dina calm down I'm not lieing!" Whats happened to me why am I so scared of just a small pratical joke that Flynn set up. I took a big deep. "I'm sorry Deuce its just everythings wrong in my life!" I said and ran out of Crustys and ran back home. When I find out who the hell this S weirdo is I will not be responsible for my actions.

Rocky P.O.V

When I got home I saw Ty crying on the sofa with a letter in his hand. "Hey bro whats the matter?" I asked as I sat next to him. "Someone sent me this letter and pictures!"

Hi Ty I just to let you know your so called great girlfriend been cheating on you. Ask your Sister -S

At the bottom there were all of these pictures of them at the party. I looked at him he was really upset. "Ty this is just some stupid prank she loves you!" He gave me daggers. "Rocky tell me the truth!" I didnt want to but I have to tell him the truth I mean they might a way round it. "Ok at Alexis Lewis house party I saw her making out with this guy but I thought it would end after a week like all your other relationships. But then you were falling in love with her and for the first time in like ages you were happy! Ty I am sorry!" I said really fast without any breaths. He grabbed me and gave me a hug I didnt know what for but I hugged him back. "What was that for!" I asked he smiled. "Because you thought about me!" I have him a huh i know I'm supposed to be smart but right now I am totally confussed. "Well you could of told me and my relationship would of been over but I've had my first long relationship!" He was sort of right! He was upset about his girlfriend cheating on him but he wasent mad at me! "Well I'm guessing going to crustys is off the table seeing as we have nothing to celebrate!" He looked at me. Ok right now I'm acting like its all about me when actully I'm adding humor to my brothers life. See I am a great sister caring, great dancer and funny I am the whole package. "Well you can I have to go and try and get my money back from a romantic hotel in New York!" He said and walked to his bedroom. I grabbed the letter and ripped it up and put it in the bin. After 10 minutes of me hearing Ty shouting on the phone to the hotel I decided to go and find Katy. I know I shouldnt but I want him to be happy. I went to her house and knocked on the door. Her mom answered she didnt look happy. "Hi Mrs Fisher can I talk to Katy!" She crossed her arms like I just ran over her cat. "Weres that brother of yours he broke my daughters heart!" I thought Katy was nice now shes blaming it on him who does she think she is. "Can I just talk to Katy please!" She let me in and pointed me to the living room. I saw Katy crying on the sofa. "Hey!" I said and sat next to here. "What do you want? Is Ty with you?" She asked looking for Ty. "No why did you cheat on him?" She looked at me upset. I didnt want to ask her but I wanted to now the truth and tell Ty that she didnt mean it or tell her to stay away from my brother. Like in the films when they say if they love him you need to let him go. "I didnt mean to it was only two times they were both at parties and I was really drunk. I love Ty really! Please tell him thats!" She begged me. "I'll try and tell him!" I said and got up to go home but she grabbed my arm before I could go. "Please Rocky I love him!" She said and gave me there 1 year anniversery present. "Will you give him this!" I nodded and went back home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky P.O.V

When I got home I decided to give Ty the present. I went in his room to see everything smashed on the floor. "What happend?" I said as I walked over to Ty. He was gripping his hand which was bleeding. "The hotel wouldnt give me my money back!" He said buryed his face in his hands. "So you decided to smash everything and loss more money!" I said quite angrily. "My life is a mess. I've lost the love of my life!" I now I shouldnt but I laughed he gave me devil eyes. "Ty your only 18 and your Ty you've had like a 100 girlfriends and trust me they'll be like a hundred more!" I just relised what I said not exactly motivational. "Ok that sounded better in my head!" I said trying to confort him well the best I could do. "We should properly get you to the hospital!" I said getting up. "Huh why?" Is he that stupid he's hands dripping of blood. "Ty I'm no doctor but that hand looks pretty how do you say disgusting look at it!" He got up and we went to the hospital.

Cece P.O.V Me, Dina and Tinka were at Crustys just talking about you know who to be honest thats what were always talk about. Its also the glue that holds together and also Savannah which basically S anyway. "Whats the matter with you and Deuce!" I asked Dina. I mean normally he's always talking to him her and coming over to us and now he's avoiding us and also avioding eye contact which either means they broke up or had an argument which ends in a break up. "S happened!" I know I'm not smart but did that make sense to anyone. "What do you mean have you got a dark secret that Deuce found out!" Tinka said pretending to be creepy. "No its nothing!" She said eating the rest of her chips. "I would believe if you didnt have that look on your face!" I said. You know the face where someone looks guilty/sad. "I was just angry!" That is not a real responce. "About what?" Tinka asked. "Thats the thing I dont know why I was angry!" Me and Tinka had both a confussed look on our face when my phone went we all looked at each other. "Well look it!" I didnt want to but I would have to sometime. As I looked at the text I wiped a sweat in relief it was from Rocky. "Dont worry its just from Rocky!" I said reading the text. "What does it say?" Tinka asked as she took a sip from her soda. "Just taken Ty to hospital. I hate S! kiss kiss!" I said as I closed my phone. "What happened to Ty?" Dina asked. I started to freak out never use S and hospital in the same sentance its just creepy, scary and creepy. "I have no idea! Im going to call her and see if she's ok!" I called her. "Hey Hey Hey!" She answered with her normal up beat saying. "Hey whats the matter with Ty and why are you at the hospital!" I asked panicing. "Dont worry its just his hand!" She said in a calming tone. "Well how did he hurt his hand?" I asked. "Well Ty and Katy broke up!" My eyes widend I've known Ty forever and this was his first proper relationship and now he's going to go back to the same old Ty, the player. "I'll talk to you later Ty's just come out! Bye!" She said and hung up the phone. "Ty and Katy Broke up!"I said as I put down the phone. "What they were great together! What happened?" Dina asked. "Rocky said she'd tell us later!" I still dont get how that links with S but I guess Rocky's going to tell us when she gets back. "Why is he at the hospital did if he have a heart attack from the shock?" Tinka asked. "He hurt his hand! Rocky will tell us the full story when she gets back!"

Rocky P.O.V Well me and Ty just got back from the hospital. He hasent broken it fortunately, he's just had it bandged up. "I'm going to meet up with the girls are you going to be alright?" I asked as I got Ty settled down. "Yea I got my friend Tv to keep me company!" He said trying to make a joke. "Ok see you in a bit!" I said as I walked out the door to meet the girls at crustys.

At Crustys "Hey!" I said as walked over to them and took a seat next to Dina. "Hey!" They all said. "Ok girl dish the dirt what happened?" Tinka asked me. They all stared at me waiting for the story. "Ok well I came home to see Ty crying and there was a letter in his hand. The letter was from S telling him that Katy cheated on him with pictures of her and this guy making out at Alexis party!" I said trying to make it make sense. "How the hell did S or Savannah know that?" Tinka asked. "Because me and Savannah saw them!" There eyes widend. I felt really bad for not telling Ty when I found out. "OMG you saw them together!" Cece said. "Yea but it was there first week going out and Ty always dumps them after week!" I said shouting at them. Look it wasent my fault that she cheated on my brother and she really liked Ty. Do I look like I will ruin true love. I'll answer that for you No! I will always but other peoples happiness before mine like I always do! "Look its not my fault will you please stop with all the questions and the finger pointing!" I said really upset. Its not like they had never done anything wrong according to S! "Sorry but one last small question does Ty know you knew about Katy!" Does she honestly think S would be that nice to leave that out. "S made sure that was put in the letter she sent my brother!" I said envising on brother."Sorry!" They all said. I didnt mean to be nasty or anything but today has been a hard day. "So change of subject! What you guess wearing for Savannahs funeral I was thinking of wearing a green army top with ripped jeans with black boots!" Cece said. We all laughed. "Cece you have to wear black!" She spat out her drink."Black! Have they read the latest vogue? And also I will look really pale against the colour black!" She said really upset. "I know!" Tinka said sarcastically. "So are we wearing dresses?" Cece asked still mad about wearing black. "Well I am!" I'm wearing this above the knee black dress with tights and black doc martens. Its a totally cute outfit. "Im wearing a dress too!" Dina said we all smiled we have never seen her in a dress she normally just wears jeans and a leather jacket. "A bet Deuce is gonna be star struck!" I said her smile fadded. "I dont know if were dating anymore?" She said. My smile fadded I didnt mean to bring it up I didnt even know. "Oh come on your Dina and Deuce you guys are like meant to last forever!" I said trying to cheer her up. "I dont know!" I had to get them back together. "Hey Deuce!" I said calling him over. He came over trying to put on a smile. "What are you doing?" Dina asked me angrily. "You'll see!" I said all secretive. "Do you love Dina?" I asked trying to fix there super akward moment. "Yea I do but she dosent believe me she thinks I'm seeing someone else! I'm Deuce no one else would take me lets be honest!" We all laughed. "Dina do you still love him! Just to let you know the answers Yes!" She smiled. "Yes of course I do Deucey!" She said giving him a hug. I smiled at them as Deuce mouthed thank you. "Awww!" Cece and Tinka chorused in the back ground.

Tinka P.O.V Funeral

I walked into the church to be welcomed by Savannahs mom. "Hi Tinka!" She said giving me a hug. "Hi!" I said breaking the hug. "I'm so glad you came you and the girls are sitting at the front!" She said pointing to the front. I walked over to the girls and sat next to Rocky. "Hey you look great!" Cece said. I smiled I was wearing a black stapless dress with a blazer over the top with my hair straighten and lose. It was nothing like I usually wear this outfit wasent as out going. I'm not going to like I sort of like it. "Thanks so do you guys! Dina loving the new you!" I said laughing. Dina was wearing a dress which was frilly at bottom topped of with a leather shrug which brought out the real Dina we all know and sometimes love. We should also mention what Cece is wearing. She's wearing a black ruffle skirt witha off the shoulder top with legging and boots. "Maybe S will take a day off!" Cece said. We all glanced at Savannahs picture at the top of the church. "Yea hopefully!" Rocky said crossing her fingers. "Hey I have question! Do you think were the only ones getting messages from S?" I asked. Its a question thats been bugging me for the last couple of days. I mean Savannah was the popular girl that was friends with everyone. She must have known other peoples secrets. "I never thought about that!" Rocky said.

After the funeral The funeral just ended. "Hey you guys still on for sleeping over my house tonight?" Rocky asked. Yesterday we decided to sleep round Rockys to be honest I dont know why I guess just to talk and get things of our chest and also cause we got to revise for our Algerbra test. "Sure if thats ok with you!" Cece said. "Yea we got to revise for that test! Our Mrs Conrad will like hit the roof which is hard cause shes tiny!" Rocky said. She was right our teacher is tiny like a small little dot and shes also horrible and cranky. I dont know how her husband can live with her ovisully he must be deaf, hopefully.

At Rockys House We walked into Rockys house to see Ty lying on the couch. "Hey Ty!" I said as we walked in. "Hi!" He said not taking his eyes of the TV. "Oh ignore he's rudness!" Rocky said leading us into her bedroom. We all started setting up our sleeping bags. "Oh I forgot my handbag in your living room!" I said going into the living room. "Wow Tinka you look... WOW!" I laughed for someone who just got cheated on he seems very cheerful. "Thanks I actully like being like everyone else! Oh I just remebered Gunther told my mom about your hand so she made you a broth or soup I dont really get the difference!" I said getting it out my bag. Its weird but thats my family for you. "Has it got any weird old country animals in it like what happend last time?" Last time Ty was ill my mom made this goat and old country cheese soup it did not taste good for anyone not even me. "No its just a chicken soup and its from a tin!" I said. My mom likes to pass american tinned food as her own. "I could have done that!" He said taking the soup out of my hand. "I know but its my mom shes not exactly normal!" He laughed. "Thanks anyway!" He said smiling. "No problem!" I said taking my bag and walking into Rockys room. "What took you so long my living rooms just round the corner?" Rocky asked as she set up her bed. "I was talking to Ty!" I said. Cece grinned. "Has someone got a crush on a certain Ty Blue?" Cece said cheekily. She was sort of right but I wouldnt say anything because Cece would properly tell him or even worse S! "Ty really he's alright but I dont have a crush on him!" I said trying not to blush. "Tinka if you do its fine by me! Were not Savannah we wont tell!" I smiled maybe I will tell them.

TY P.O.V Well I just finished my chicken soup Tinka gave me. I know I just broke up with Katy but shes so pretty. I havent really seen her in her normal clothes only at school but I havent talked to her since Savannah left. I was walking to my room when I heard the girls talking about me. "Ty really he's alright but I dont have a crush on him!" I heard Tinka say. I felt kind of hurt. "Tinka if you do its fine bzy me! Were not Savannah we wont tell!" Rocky 's Savannah got to do with this? "Fine! I sort of like him!" Tinka said with a big smile. I couldnt help but smile. I like her to. Maybe I should ask her out but is it to sudden seeing as I only just broke up with Katy? With that thought I walked to my room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cece P.O.V

Oh My God! Tinka likes Ty well she kept that a secret! "Tinka and Ty sitting in a tree...!" I said before Tinka covered my mouth. "Hey what was that for?" Ok maybe I was a kind of bit loud but there's no need to cover my mouth. "You know what for!" She said moaning at me. "Are you mad Rocky?" Tinka asked. Does she know Rocky? Rocky's never made at anyone normally especially not her friends. "Of course not! You and my brother! That would be so cute slash a bit weird but who cares about the weird bit!" Rocky said giving Tinka a hug. Maybe I should tell them about Gunther. "Guys if were telling secrets! I need to tell you something!" I said. It was the time because if I don't tell them I know who will. "I'm dating Gunther!" I said with a big smile. They all had there mouths wide open! "Your dating my brother?!" How can she be shouting at me when she likes Rocky's brother its basically the same thing. Well fine! Don't come moaning at me if I say you cant date Flynn! "What? So its alright for you to like a Ty but I cant like Gunther! Oh that is harsh!" I said pretending to sulk and crossing my arms. "I'm joking! And sort of relived!" Phew she's joking! I also take back the comment about her not being aloud to date Flynn! "Relived of what?" I asked. "I thought he was taking drugs!" We all laughed. Gunther taking drugs I don't think he even knows what drugs are. She joined in laughing. "We came here to revise and we've ended up talking about crush's!" Dina said. "Well if were all telling each others crush's! Rocky who do you like?" I said raising my eyebrow like James Bond. "Ok here it goes! Cece please do not be mad! I like Flynn!" She said acting. We all laughed. "We should properly revise!" Tinka said and we started revising for the algebra test with the wicked witch of the west teacher.

Tinka P.O.V I cant believe I told Rocky I like Ty and I also cant believe Cece's secretly dating Gunther. Anyway I'm all studied up for the test! Normally I wouldn't bother studying but its our teacher! She wants all of us to get A or a B or she will give us a month of detentions. Normal teachers would get fired but she cant because the head teachers her husband. "Hey Ty!" I said as I walked into the kitchen to get some juice. "Hey! Had fun studying!" He asked. He obviously doesn't know what studying is because its the most boring thing in the world. "Oh yea nothing says fun like reading a algebra text book!" I said sarcastically. "To be honest I don't think detentions for a month is a real punishment. I mean Detentions are great you get to catch up on you sleep!" I said. I like to think that I'm right and its a great reason for why you didn't do you homework! "Yea your right!" He said walking over to me. "Its also a great place to pick up chic's!" He said winking at me. "That's easy for you!" I said. We stared at each other for a bit before we nearly kissed when the girls came into the living room. "Tinka you ready to go to school?" Rocky asked. "Yea I said walking over to them with Ty staring at me with a smirk as I was walking. We walked outside the apartment when they all started laughing. "What?" I asked clueless. "You've got him right round your finger!" Dina said. "I so have not!" I said but in my head i was thinking hell yea! "Oh come on my brother is star struck and he is so into you!" Rocky said. I smiled I couldn't help it. "He is isn't he!" All the way to school we were talking about it.

At Lunch.  
"Hey sister in law!" Rocky said to me I just rolled my eyes. "I hate to break it to you but he doesn't even like me!" I said with a sad look on my face. "Oh come you have to be blind not to see the chemistry between Tynka!" Dina said. "Who the hell is Tynka?" Cece asked with a confused look. "Its Tinka and Ty's names combined which equals Tynka!" Dina said with a huge smile on there face. "Well I wish life could be that easy!" I said with a sighed. "What's the matter with my brother?" Rocky said angrily. "There's nothing the matter with Ty!" I said defending myself. "So what is it is he not good enough for you?" Rocky said shouting that everyone started staring at us. "Sorry!" She said and everyone went back to there own conversations. "I'm not saying that?" I said trying to calm down Rocky. "So what is it?" She asked without blinking. "Maybe there's someone else?" Cece added. This is all I need Cece added to this weird conversation. "Oh my god is there someone else?" She asked. Seriously I'm not even dating him and now there all saying I'm cheating on him. "No! There's no one else! He's good enough for me and I like him! So enough with this weird conversation that I don't understand!" I said. They all stared at me. "Sorry!" They all sad. "Good so we all friends again or you going to tell me that pregnant and its not his!" I asked. They all laughed. "Oh god was I really like that?" Rocky asked. Me, Dina and Cece all nodded. "Sorry its just you guys would make a cute couple!" I couldn't help but to agree. "Yea we would!" I said with a huge grin plastered on my face.

After Lunch After the most weirdest conversation I went to my locker to get my french book. When I opened my locker there was a note. It had Tinka loves Ty in massive letters. I thought it was the girls just messing but at the bottom it had S. I shut my locker door and ran over to Dina. "Hey Tinka! Whats the matter?" She asked. "S has been in my locker!" I said giving her the note. "How did S get in there?" She said. I started to panic even more than the other texts. "I dont know I'm seriouslly freaking out!" I said not knowing what to do with myself. "Hey have you smelt this?" She said. "Smelt it! I'm sorry Dina I was to busy freaking out to smell it!" I said shouting. "No I mean it smells like Savannahs favourite perfume!" I took it out of her hand and smelt it! She was right it smelt like Circus by Brittany. "Oh yea! S is putting a lot of detail in these messages!" I said and ripping it up and putting in the bin. "Have you had any messages from S yet?" I asked Dina. "Yea the other day! Was that your first message?" I nodded. "Well I'm guessing she hasent finished with us yet!" Dina said and we walked off to or next lesson.

Please review! -S 


End file.
